Conventionally, two approaches are used to mount an electronic component onto a circuit board. In the first approach, the electronic component is mounted on a circuit board according to a surface mount technology (SMT). In the second approach, the pins of the electronic component are inserted into corresponding though-holes of a circuit board and finally soldered on the circuit board through solder paste according to a through-hole technology.
Take a light emitting diode (LED) package for example. Nowadays, the LED package is widely applied to a backlight source or an indicating lamp of an electronic device or an instrument module. FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a LED package to be mounted on a circuit board according to a through-hole technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the LED package 11 comprises a main body 111 and a plurality of pins 112. The pins 112 are extended outwardly from the main body 111. The main body 111 comprises a LED chip 110. The LED chip 110 has an illumination surface 110a. The projecting direction D of the light beams emitted by the LED chip 110 is substantially perpendicular to the illumination surface 110a. The pins 112 are substantially parallel with the projecting direction D of the light beams.
For mounting the LED package 11 on a circuit board 2 according to the through-hole technology, the pins 112 of the LED package 11 are firstly downwardly inserted into corresponding conductive through-holes 20 of the circuit board 2. As such, the projecting direction D of the light beams is substantially perpendicular to the circuit board 2. That is, the light beams are emitted in the direction distant from the circuit board 2. After the pins 112 of the LED package 11 are inserted into corresponding conductive through-holes 20 of the circuit board 2, the pins 112 are fixed on the circuit board 2 through solder paste (not shown). Since the projecting direction D of the light beams fails to be adjusted after the pins 112 are fixed on the circuit board 2, the applications of the LED package 11 are restricted. For example, if the LED package 11 is applied to an indicating lamp of an electronic device, the indicating lamp could be disposed at some positions of the electronic device. Under this circumstance, the layout architectures of the system board and the housing of the electronic device are also dependent on the limited positions of the indicating lamp.
For solving the above drawbacks, the pins 112 of the LED package 11 could be firstly bent by a specified angle and then the LED package 11 is mounted on the circuit board 2. As such, the position of the main body 111 of the LED package 11 and the projecting direction D of the light beams are adjustable according to the layout architectures of the system board and the housing of the electronic device. Since it is difficult to precisely control the bending angle of the pins 112 and the distance between every two adjacent pins 112 is changed after the pins 112 are bent, the pins 112 may fail to be accurately inserted into corresponding conductive through-holes 20 of the circuit board 2. In other words, the process of mounting the LED package 11 on the circuit board 2 usually results in a poor yield, and the LED package 11 fails to be structurally and/or electrically connected with the circuit board 2. Moreover, if the pins 112 have strong elasticity, it is difficult to fix the bending angle of the pins 112. As such, the main body 111 fails to be located at the predetermined position and the projecting direction D of the light beams is readily shifted. Under this circumstance, the performance of the LED package 11 is deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a composite structure of an electronic component and a supporting member so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.